Elizabeth Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is the daughter of Alaric J. Saltzman and Josette Laughlin. She is the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes and the twin sister of Josette Saltzman. She is a siphoner witch and deals with her bipolar disorder on a basis. She is a student at the Salvatore Boarding School alongside her twin sister and Hope Mikaelson. Appearances Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mentioned) *''Because'' (mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (ultrasound) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (ultrasound) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (voice) *''Kill 'Em All'' (mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (voice) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (indirectly mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (indirectly mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (indirectly mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (mentioned) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? (mentioned)'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Members of the Gemini Coven Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of Texas Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Salvatore Boarding School Students